Insinuaciones
by Llanca
Summary: Definitivamente, Naruto no es una persona que entienda con facilidad las insinuaciones. ¿Cierto, Ino? -Eres muy lento, Naruto. Jiraiya debe estar revolcándose en su tumba. Naru/Ino. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: FF sin contenido. Lee bajo su responsabilidad xD

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla _—Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Insinuaciones ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**2 meses**, 3 semanas y 4 días. Ése era el tiempo que Ino Yamanaka llevaba esperando para que el chico hiperactivo de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, cayera rendido en sus redes.

Claro, Ino en un principio creyó que sería fácil. Incluso creyó que al utilizar una que otra técnica de seducción bastaría, no obstante, todo había fallado… Naruto no había entendido el mensaje bajo sus insinuaciones.

¡Qué idiota!

Bueno, el Uzumaki jamás fue un hombre perspicaz, por lo tanto sabía a qué se enfrentaba, sólo que… no esperaba que fuese tan lento.

—_AH, Naruto… eres tan tonto_ — suspiró mientras apoyaba el mentón en la palma de su mano.

Ya no sabía qué más hacer para que el kitsune notara que ella estaba interesada en él.

Indiscutiblemente Ino podría decírselo de frente, sin embargo, eso implicaba dar un paso que le destruiría el orgullo femenino. Así que no podía permitirlo, razón por la cual continuaría con las fallidas técnicas de seducción.

¡Caray!, inclusive le llegaba hasta dar vergüenza fallar en un ámbito en el cual ella se desempeñaba excelentemente en misiones de espionaje. Para su consuelo, sabía que todo tipo de prospectos habitaban en la viña de Kami, por tanto, la excepción a sus tácticas –Naruto-, no le sorprendía tanto.

Lástima que para su mala fortuna, la disyuntiva estaba presente en la persona que le robaba el aliento.

—_Quizá deba esforzarme más…_ — dijo a sí misma en un intento de animarse. Después de todo, Ino Yamanaka jamás se daba por vencida. —_Sí, una kunoichi tan hermosa como yo jamás debe renunciar hasta que agote todos los recursos… _— una sonrisa socarrona esbozó entre sus labios, mientras una idea fugaz le iluminaba la creatividad.

—¿Ino-chan?

—_Oh, sí… ahora entenderás clarito el mensaje, Naruto… _— susurró en su fuero interno, felicitándose por tan grandiosa idea que había pasado por su mente.

—¿Ino-chan?

Soltando una carcajada, Ino continuó halagándose a sí misma.

—_¡Soy una maldita genio!_

—¿Ino-chan?

Cuando escuchó que su nombre, brincó por el susto. ¡Demonios! Estaba tan abstraída entre los pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba llamando. A continuación parpadeó varias veces consecutivas, antes de sacudir la cabeza y fijar sus ojos azules en la persona frente a ella. Nada más ni nada menos que-

—Naruto.

—Hola, Ino-chan. Estabas pensativa, eh. ¿En quién pensabas? — preguntó formando una sonrisa zorruna que derritió a la Yamanaka.

—_Oh, Naruto…_ — Ino disimuladamente se mordió el labio inferior. Mas pronto guardó la compostura y dejó la opresión en su labio. —¿Qué te trae por aquí, necesitas algo? —interrogó, sonriéndole.

—Eh, sí, Ino-chan —respondió llevándose una mano hacia la nuca.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —con coquetería escondió su flequillo dorado tras la oreja.

—Necesito unas flores muy lindas.

—_¡Maldición!_ —frunció los labios en una mueca evidente de desagrado. Menos mal que ésas interpretaciones no las descifraba fácilmente el kitsune. —¿Para quién sería…? ¿Alguien especial? ¿Alguna celebración?

—Eh, son para Ero-Sannin.

Inmediatamente, la mueca de disgusto que había forjado entre sus labios, se aligeró en un gesto suave y comprensivo. Ya había mal pensado las intenciones del rubio creyendo que eran para Sakura o Hinata.

¡Uf, gracias a Kami que no!

—Por supuesto, Naruto. Sígueme — le sonrió mientras salía tras del mostrador y caminaba hacia los estantes con flores. —¿Quieres alguna en particular?

Naruto la miró interrogante, en definitiva, las flores no eran el fuerte de él.

—Sólo flores…

Ino se volteó a verlo, enseguida asintió.

—Tengo las flores perfectas —canturreó subiéndose a una pequeña escalera para alcanzar las flores que estaban en la zona más alta de la tienda.

Claro que no lo hizo porque se trataban de las hermosas ni perfectas, sino porque así podría inclinarse y coquetear con él.

—Ups, están un poquito alejadas —dijo en un tono de voz melódico e inocentón mientras alzaba el trasero.

Mirando de soslayo la reacción de Naruto, notó que éste no le brindaba ni la más mínima atención. No dándose por vencida, recurrió al plan B.

Sobreactuando que se torció el pie, fingió que perdía el equilibrio.

—¡Oh, me caigo! —santurronamente chilló para que él la sujetara.

Acción que gracias a todos los dioses existentes, el kitsune comprendió, ya que en unos segundos agarró a la Yamanaka por la cintura.

—Te tengo.

—Oh, gracias, Naruto — fingió llevándose dos la mano a los labios para cubrirlos en actitud seductora.

Pudo sentir cómo se le quemaba el vientre cuando apreció que los fuertes brazos del Uzumaki le rodeaban la cintura.

¡Maldición! Cada célula se le estremeció en un suspiro al unísono.

—No hay problema, dattebayo —rió apartando los brazos una vez que Ino recuperó el equilibrio.

Sonriendo maliciosa, Ino cogió las flores y se bajó de las escalas para ir al mostrador, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al rubio que la miró extrañado.

—¿Te gustan éstas? —le preguntó mostrándole unas flores de color púrpura.

—¡Sí, son hermosas, Ino-chan!

—Lo sé… son mis favoritas —dijo como si nada, frunciendo los labios sólo para tratar de cautivarlo.

Cuando Naruto desvió la mirada hacia los alrededores de la tienda, Ino redujo el espacio entre sus finas cejas rubias.

¿Por qué diablos no le prestaba atención? ¿Acaso lo demás era más atractivo que ella? ¡Ah, Naruto!

Exasperada por la falta de atención, Ino comenzó a cortar furiosa los extremos de las flores, sin embargo, cuando un pequeño insecto apareció entre los pétalos de las flores, una idea le iluminó la idea, fomentándole las expectativas.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, aprovechó la distracción del portador del Kyuubi para dejar el insecto sobre su hombro.

—¡Naruto! Tengo un bicho en el hombro, por favor sácamelo — simuló espanto. —¡Me asusta!

El Uzumaki de inmediato reaccionó y en un parpadeo le quito el insecto del hombro a la rubia.

—¡Uff! — Ino se pasó una mano por la frente — Me has salvado otra vez, Naruto. Eres mi héroe —saboreó las últimas tres palabras lentamente.

Naruto, desconcertado, asintió en silencio notando el extraño actuar de Ino que se había intensificado de un momento a otro.

Al darse cuenta de que él no entendía para nada las insinuaciones -bastante directas- suspiró desganada.

—Listo, aquí están las flores —le dijo terminando rápidamente con el pedido.

¡Kami! Qué rabia le daba que él fuera tan lento.

—¿Pasa algo, Ino-chan? — Naruto advirtió el cambió en el rostro de la Yamanaka.

—No, no es nada, Naruto.

—¿Segura?

Debatiendo el orgullo en contra del desvanecimiento de las esperanzas, Ino decidió que ya era tiempo de decirle la verdad sin tantos rodeos.

—Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte…

El rubio la miró incógnita.

—¿Si?

—Yo… — tomó un respiro antes de continuar. — Las flores van por cuenta de la casa, así que no te preocupes —el orgullo fue más poderoso, no pudo hacerlo.

El rostro del kitsune se iluminó, y sonriendo ampliamente le agradeció con reverencias a la mentalista.

—Gracias, gracias, Ino-chan.

—Sí, sí, no hay problema —murmuró desviando la mirada de él. Ya quería que se fuera para idear otro plan en donde no interfiriera la pérdida de la fe.

¡Maldita sea! Todo fallaba… ya casi sentía que estaba perdiendo la capacidad de seducción.

—Ok, nos vemos pronto. ¡Gracias por las flores, Ino-chan! — agradeció una última vez antes de irse de la florería sin ser consciente de los coqueteos que la kunoichi le dedicaba de trasfondo.

—_En verdad eres tonto, Naruto…_ — la rubia suspiró, posando la frente sobre el mostrador. —¿Qué se supone debo hacer para que se dé cuenta? ¿Caerme desnuda sobre él?

Prontamente una risa diabólica, acompañada de una mirada lujuriosa apareció en su rostro.

Ya había encontrado la solución.

—_Serás mío… Jajaja._

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Teniendo conocimiento de que Naruto amaba el ramen más que su propia vida, Ino compró unas cuantas porciones de ramen del Ichiraku para llevar.

Como buena kunoichi que era, sobre todo en lo que respecta al espionaje e infiltración, invadió el departamento del rubio hiperactivo para declararle una sorpresa que le pondría fin a las técnicas de seducción fallidas.

Maliciosamente, se dirigió hacia la cama del Uzumaki en donde dejó sobre una mesa al lado de ésta, las porciones de ramen.

Enseguida, comenzó a desnudarse, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Luego, se soltó el cabello para tratar de lucir más sexy aún.

—Oh, sí, ahora entenderás, Naruto — chilló emocionada, tumbándose encima del colchón.

Acomodándose de lado, hizo uso de sus mejores destrezas para resaltar el escote de su corpiño. Adquiriendo a continuación una pose insinuante, cogió un recipiente de ramen y lo abrió, liberando el olor de éste que inundó la habitación.

Para su suerte, en menos de cinco minutos, el Uzumaki hizo acto de presencia, pues fue capaz de sentir el sonido de la puerta.

Tratando de ahogar los nervios bajo el poder de su autocontrol, alzó recipiente con ramen en una de sus manos cuando Naruto ingresó a la habitación.

—¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! —tarareó sonriendo lascivamente.

Al rubio casi le vino un paro cardiaco cuando vislumbró a la escultural rubia tendida en su cama, en pose de deidad griega y con un pote de ramen en las manos. Porque Kami sabe que el olor que percibieron sus fosas nasales reconocieron que se trataba de ramen. ¡Y de su favorito!

—¿Te gusta la sorpresa? —Ino le extendió el recipiente.

—Y-Yo… —aún tratando de recuperar, inútilmente, la respiración, se quedó en silencio mientras asentía con una sonrisa boba.

—¿Así que te gusta, eh? — se mordió el labio inferior. —¿Y te gusto yo…? —preguntó con semblante infantil al momento que oscilaba con elegancia sus largas pestañas.

—S-Sí… —pudo recién pronunciar. ¡Vaya! Ino se veía… ¡Bendito Kami! Jamás imaginó que tendría en su cama a una de las kunoichi más bellas de toda Konoha, si es que no la más bella.

¡Maldición, se le secó la boca!

—Dilo, Naruto-kun. Di que te gusto —lo alentó la rubia balanceando el ramen.

—M-Me… Me gustas, Ino-chan — dijo hipnotizado, casi babeando.

Ino rió sádica, sentándose en la cama inmediatamente.

—Bien… ¿Qué esperas entonces? ¿No quieres… _comerme_? —al observar la parálisis momentánea del Uzumaki, Ino se incorporó y se acercó hacia él.

—Y-Yo… yo… —él aceptó el recipiente de ramen sin refutar. —Ino-chan…

—¿Sabes? Eres demasiado para lento como para haber sido alumno de Jiraiya —susurró contactando su cuerpo al de Naruto. —Di que te gusto, repítelo… —pidió una vez más rozando sus labios a los de él.

—Me gustas…

—Yo sé que sí.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Naruto había sido invadido por la boca de la Yamanaka. Dejándose llevar, se perdió en el tiempo y en el espacio, olvidándose por completo del ramen.

.

.

—¡Demonios! — exclamó Ino recostándose a un lado del rubio. —E-Eso fue genial… — tartamudeó por la falta de respiración.

—S-Sí… lo fue —Naruto aún desconcertado, miró de reojo a la kunoichi que se empezaba acomodar en su pecho sudoroso.

—Valió la pena tanta espera… — murmuró besándole el tórax al Uzumaki.

—¿Tanta espera? — confundido preguntó.

—Más de dos meses llevo tratando de seducirte.

Él rió, formando un gesto zorruna entre sus labios. No había dado cuenta de las insinuaciones de Ino. Y ahora que lo pensaba todo tenía sentido.

Todas las veces que ella actuaba extraño era por ésa razón, porque estaba tratando de seducirlo. De coquetearle, y él jamás lo notó. ¡Qué bobo!

—Tienes razón… —reconoció avergonzado de su escasa capacidad para descifrar a las mujeres.

—Eres muy lento, Naruto. Al menos para captar las ideas. — Ino sonrió acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de él para una segunda vuelta. — Jiraiya debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

—Después lo que haré ahora se sentirá orgulloso, Ino-chan, ya lo verás —ahora era momento de demostrarle a la platinada, que no en vano había sido alumno de Ero-Sannin. ¡No señor! ¡Jiraiya estaría orgulloso de él!

—Ya quiero verlo…

—¡Así será, Dattebayo! — e impulsivamente, dejó a Ino bajo su cuerpo.

Sí, efectivamente podría ser lento, pero era porque era un inexperto aún. Además, jamás hubiera creído que Ino Yamanaka estaría interesado en él. Era un caso improbable.

—Demuéstramelo… — la rubia susurró enlazando las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él para sentirlo más profundo.

Al final, pese a la torpeza innata de Naruto, todo había valido la pena. Y confirmó que, en efecto, no habían sido sus técnicas de seducción las que fallaron, sino que la ignorancia de él, gracias a Kami…

Asimismo. ¡Vaya que Naruto sabía complacer a las mujeres!

* * *

**.**

**FIN...**

**.**

* * *

Hola a todos. Bueno, les advertí que no tenía contenido alguno, fue sólo por entretención. Y sí, otro Naru/Ino. No sé por qué, pero se me han fomentado bastante las ideas acerca de esta pareja, casi a la par de cómo fluyen las ideas con mis fics Shika/Ino. Lo cual es extraño, pero bueno. Lo entretenido, es que con Naruto puedo escribir de manera más cómica. ^^

Eh, cambiando el tema... gracias a todos los que pasen a leer, y ya saben que las críticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y más, serán bienvenidas.

¡Besos y suerte!

Pd: A los que siguen mis demás fics... me tardaré un poco en actualizar porque eh tenido un pequeño bloqueo. La musa salió arrancando por el terremoto y no ha vuelto aún. xD Nah, hablando en serio, tengo los ánimos medios bajos. La tristeza y angustia me supera y, lastimosamente, así no puedo escribir al 100% como ustedes se merecen. Trataré igualmente de escribir estos días y actualizar cuanto antes, así que nos vemos pronto. ^^

Pd2: Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mí luego de tal desastre. Como ya saben, estoy en una pieza, algo amoratada, pero bien. Así que gracias una vez más la preocupación. ¡Los quiero!

Pd3: ¡**F**uerza **C**hile!


End file.
